(Weird) Awesome Feelings
by Wataamelon
Summary: 'Gilbert Beilschmidt was awesome. Way too awesome.' So why did he carry such deep feelings for Alfred?


Gilbert Beilschmidt was awesome.

Way too awesome.

He was a special one; pale silver-coloured hair, and fierce red-violet eyes.

He liked pancakes, specialty of his best Canadian friend, Matthew Williams. Oh, and did I mention he had an awesome-but-not-so-awesomely crush on Alfred Foster Jones? Oh, looks like I did. Anyways, he was in love with another man-he knew he was gay from when he first seen Alfred's smile. It was weird, because he's never seen anyone in such a way and avoided any type of loving relationship.

Did I also mention he was a virgin?

I know, crazy right? As awesome as he was, he preferred to stay that for awhile. Friends never thought of that coming from his mouth, seeing as the albino was apparently _good looking _and _handsome_. Chuckling at such a thought, the albino dug his hands into his pockets.

Yeah, you're also probably wondering what he's doing now anyways. He's decided that he'd tell Alfie (such a cute nickname) that he was in love with him. Gilbert Beilschmidt decided that today his motto would be: "Either be rejected or never say it." he grinned. "Though," he started again, furrowing his brows.

"He can't really read the atmosphere..." he said and hung his head low immediately. "But," Gilbert whispered and lifted his head up proudly and grinned. "I can show him in the most awesomest way possible!" he cackled happily and began to break into a sprint. He knew exactly what to do: burgers.

And lots and lots of soda.

"This'll be great-" Gilbert cheered cheered, steering around the corner.

"Gil, I swear, you are the most hilarious person I've probably met!" Alfred removed his black-framed galsses and wiped his tears. Gilbert nodded, "I'm just so awesome that I can make people laugh~" said person hummed proudly. Alfred raised a brow, "I don't think it's because you're awesome, you're just naturally funny. It has nothing to do with that trait actually," he stated. Alfred would get all smart sometimes (not saying he wasn't already) and this was one of those times.

Gilbert really felt like...Hugging? Yeah, he felt like hugging Alfred at the moment and wanted to really, really kiss his cheek.

Hasn't he noticed that the two of them had already been hugging for a while? Or that Gilbert began to cry because of something that Alfred pointed out that wasn't a lie? The albino rested his head in the American's broad chest, trying to regain a bit of his post dignity. "G-Gil? I swear, I didn't mean to make you cry! Are you alright?" Alfred asked softly, nudging his friend gently.

Gilbert nodded and looked back up, a grin etched onto his face happily. "J-ja, I just really needed to let that out..." he said with a small skip in his voice. Alfred's cheeks dusted a light pink and he laughed sheepishly, "Ah, that's cool...By the way, I kind of wanted to...Like, tell you something..." he set his hands in his lap, humming awkwardly. Gilbert raised aabrow and shrugged, "Ja, what is it?"

Alfred scratched his cheek, "For a while, I really, kind of..Well, you're really awesome! Yeah, I just wanted to tell you, and for helping me kick Arthur's ass when I was younger! Cause like, if I didn't have you with me at all, I would've failed and all that training would've been for nothing."

"And for being one of my best friends I could have out of high school, and for being there for me when I got all moody and for cheering me up by doing the dumbest things to make me smile. Oh, and for helping me pay my bill that one time; I really appreciated that one. Also, that time wh-"

Gilbert snorted quietly and began to laugh loudly in a few seconds. Alfred stared dumbfounded for a second and he frowned slightly, "I don't..." he mumured. Gilbert ruffled his hair and nodded, "Thanks, I feel the same way Alfie." he admitted, blushing furiously. Alfred's cheeks grew darker and he tackled Gilbert into a hug, knowing what he really meant, "Really? Are you frigging serious?!" he squealed.

Gilbert grunted when they hit the ground, "J-ja! I came over, because that's what I really wanted to tell yo-" he stopped when he felt light pecks were dusted across his face, some trailing to his lips. Alfred pressed his lips against Gilbert's, their bodies tangled up together on the floor. Alfred pulled away and smiled sheepishly down at the older man.

_I love you._

_Ich liebe dich._

Gilbert averted his gaze slightly, "Ich liebe dich, Alfred..." he murmured. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that and he pecked his lips once more. "Love you too, Gilbert..." he whispered. The two laid on the floor in a comfortable silence, sleep catching up to them quickly.

Alfred snored quietly against Gilbert's chest, dreaming of finding bones in the Arizona ground with his pals and Gilbert prancing along with him. A smile appeared on his face as he curled up tighter against him, "Gil..." he mumbled. Gilbert was already snoring, arms latched around Alfred's torso as he thought of other things.

_But in the end, they all seemed to pinpoint back to the happy go-lucky American teen. _


End file.
